


Dance Dance Heartache

by Fandom_Encyclopedia (sparrowsong07)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love, jaune tries but uh, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowsong07/pseuds/Fandom_Encyclopedia
Summary: Inspired by a comic by Fullunadulteratedart
Relationships: Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong
Kudos: 7





	Dance Dance Heartache

  
  


“It, uh. It just didn’t work out.” Neptune rubs the back of his neck. “Y’know?”   
  
Jaune scoffs. “What? You think you’re too cool? Too many other options?!” Jaune is nearly shouting now, the anger bubbling up in his voice, “What in the world could possibly keep you from-!”   
  
“Hey Neptune!” a blond Faunus that Jaune vaguely recognized as Sun stood in the doorway to the balcony. He waved enthusiastically to Neptune, who returned it shyly, before moving on his way.   
  
Neptune looked gutted, like he just lost something important.   
  
“Oh.” It clicked in Jaune’s mind. “Does he know?”   
  
Neptune smiled, the most self-deprecating look Jaune has ever seen. Also, the first real emotion Jaune has seen on Neptune’s face.   
  
“What do you think?” He barked out a laugh, a hollow, broken sound.   
  
After a moment, Neptune turned on his heel and left, his shoulders hunched and head down.   
  
Jaune felt the guilt well up inside him.   
  
But it was too late to fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried :/


End file.
